True love waits
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: Durante anos Makoto foi a única pessoa no coração de Nagisa. Seu primeiro amor não foi doce como nos filmes e canções, e por várias vezes ele achou que talvez o amor não funcionasse para todos. No entanto, Nagisa não sabia que tudo o que precisava fazer era simplesmente esperar...


- Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club pertence a Kouji Ouji e Kyoto Animation;

- Esta é uma fanfic yaoi, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo;

- Fanart da capa: .

* * *

**True love waits**

**"I come here with no expectations, only to profess, now that I am at liberty to do so, that my heart is and always will be yours." **— Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen.

"**Eu venho aqui sem expectativas, somente para confessar, agora que estou em liberdade para fazê-lo, que meu coração é e sempre será seu." **— Razão e Sensibilidade, Jane Austen.

Sempre foi Makoto.

Desde a primeira vez que Nagisa pousou seus olhos rosados no garoto de cabelos castanhos, olhos bondosos e sorriso contido, ele sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. Frequentar a piscina tornou-se a melhor parte de seus dias, e o louro os havia circulado no calendário, acostumado a encará-lo antes de dormir, abraçando-o forte e imaginando que no dia seguinte teria a chance de passar algumas horas ao lado do amigo.

Naquela época Nagisa não sabia o que era amor, embora soubesse que a sensação em seu peito era diferente, pois não sentia nada pelos demais garotos. Quando Makoto aparecia na piscina ele parava o que fazia para correr ao seu encontro, abraçando-o e desejando um animado bom dia.

O amigo respondia com um sorriso, tocando o alto de sua cabeça e perguntando como ele estava. _Todos os dias eram incríveis e, quando finalmente nadamos juntos no relay, eu achei que a vida não poderia trazer maior felicidade._

Mas a vida não era apenas sorrisos e alegrias e Nagisa sempre soube que aquela sensação gostosa em seu estômago era unicamente sua, pois Makoto não sentia o mesmo... os olhos verdes estavam em _outra_ direção.

Ele nunca se iludiu com nenhum prospecto de ter seus sentimentos retribuídos. Nagisa poderia viver pendurado no amigo, puxando-o para os lados, apertando-o e abraçando-o, porém, sabia bem que Makoto não fazia ideia de seus verdadeiros sentimentos, porque, para ele, não havia ninguém além de Nanase Haruka.

O louro nunca se importou com esse detalhe; suas expectativas eram extremamente baixas e, se ele conseguia nadar ao lado de Makoto, então sua felicidade estava completa. De qualquer forma, às vezes, era impossível não ponderar se eventualmente sua chance chegaria.

Se algum dia ele seria o Haru para algum Makoto.

Rin nunca foi uma escolha.

Nagisa amava seus amigos, incluindo o energético ruivo, no entanto, nunca sentiu nada pelo novo companheiro. Makoto ainda era tudo o que ele pensava e, durante o tempo em que nadaram juntos, não houve maior felicidade do que treinar e se divertir com seus três amigos.

Quando Rin foi para a Austrália, contudo, Nagisa viu o grupo se afastar lentamente. Sua própria família mudou-se para outra cidade e ele achou que aquele seria o fim de sua amizade. A última vez que viu o amigo, entretanto, sempre ficaria em sua memória e coração.

O abraço que eles trocaram e a maneira como suas próprias mãos tremeram, pequenas e incertas, ao sentirem o casaco verde, permaneceram vivas por anos. Naquela tarde o louro achou que estava dando adeus para o seu primeiro amor... Ele não poderia estar mais errado.

O garoto de sorriso fácil e olhos brilhantes se transformou em um rapaz de sorriso fácil e... olhos brilhantes! Nagisa entrou em outra escola, fez novos amigos e viveu sua vida da melhor maneira possível até ouvir dos pais que eles voltariam para a antiga cidade.

Uma onda de memórias e possibilidades o inundou ao encontrar em uma caixa o velho calendário que costumava fazer suas noites menos tristes. _Eu me lembro que pensei que estava tudo bem, que eu os veria e nada mudaria e, principalmente, que rever Mako-chan seria tão normal quanto respirar. Eu era tão ingênuo..._

A cidade estava como ele se lembrava, assim como os amigos.

Haru continuava quieto, sério e com o olhar baixo; Makoto ainda tinha o sorriso mais bonito e sincero já visto, além de ter se transformado em um belíssimo rapaz.

Todavia, ao rever os amigos, Nagisa soube que havia algo diferente, apesar de não conseguir explicar exatamente o que era; aquilo foi suficiente para fazer seu coração tornar-se apertado no exato momento que Makoto o abraçou. _Eu sabia... de certa forma eu sabia..._

A dúvida se transformou em realidade em uma sexta-feira chuvosa, após um longo treino. Eles haviam sido _convidados_ a se retirarem da piscina por uma brava Amakata-sensei, que disse ser perigoso treinar em dias chuvosos.

O louro foi o primeiro a entrar no vestiário, tomando um longo e relaxante banho. Haru se recusou a deixar a piscina e Makoto teria trabalho em convencê-lo, portanto, ele decidiu banhar-se e se livrar do frio para depois ir ajudar o amigo.

De banho tomado, cabelos penteados e roupas quentes, Nagisa retornou à piscina, carregando os guarda-chuvas dos amigos. Ele avistou Haru e Makoto próximos aos armários, porém, suas pernas pararam de se mover. O sorriso que esteve nos lábios tornou-se uma fina linha e ele permaneceu parado por um longo tempo, observando-os.

Os amigos estavam um de frente para o outro e vestindo os calções de natação; Haru enxugava os cabelos de Makoto, no entanto, o louro não conseguia ouvir sobre o que conversavam.

Não havia nada de diferente na cena, apenas dois amigos de infância conversando, até o momento que Haru deixou que a toalha branca pousasse sobre o pescoço de sua companhia, puxando-a levemente para baixo. Nagisa viu o exato instante que o moreno ficou nas pontas dos pés e seus lábios encontraram os de Makoto.

Os olhos rosados não se arregalaram e ele não se surpreendeu.

Makoto calou-se no mesmo instante, fechando os olhos e inclinando-se um pouco mais, descendo as mãos até a cintura de Haru e aproximando os corpos. O beijo não foi erótico, digno de um filme pornográfico; ou recatado e tímido, como se eles não soubessem o que estavam fazendo.

A carícia era claramente cotidiana, como se fizessem aquilo em todas as oportunidades que tinham. _Foi perfeito e natural. Lembro de ter pensado que não havia nada de anormal ou errado em ver meus dois melhores amigos se beijando em uma tarde chuvosa._

Nagisa sentiu a própria língua tocar seu lábio inferior; ele conseguia sentir o gosto do beijo, imaginando a sensação de ter a língua de Makoto em sua boca. Os olhos se fecharam e ele deu meia-volta, saindo do vestiário.

Naquele momento o louro entendeu a estranha sensação que sentiu ao revê-los. Amor, não a palavra ou sua definição, mas a essência de tal sentimento era tão clara nos amigos que somente um cego não veria que eles estavam apaixonados.

Ele chorou naquela noite todas as lágrimas que havia guardado durante anos. Escondido embaixo do grosso edredom florido, Nagisa permitiu-se extravasar aquele amor não correspondido.

Por quanto tempo ele permaneceu abraçando as pernas e molhando seu travesseiro seria difícil dizer. O dia seguinte era sábado e sem aulas, logo, era um dia a mais para lidar com aquele desapontamento.

O louro havia perdido a consciência e acordara vestindo o uniforme. Suas irmãs e mãe haviam saído para fazer compras e ele teve a manhã somente para si, tomando banho, preparando seu café e, quando finalmente abriu a janela de seu quarto e deixou que a fraca luz do sol entrasse, Nagisa prometeu a si mesmo que já havia aguentado o suficiente. Ele amava ambos os amigos e já havia sofrido demais por um amor que jamais se tornaria real.

Era hora de seguir em frente.

Não foi fácil. No começo ele achou que talvez não conseguisse, especialmente quando precisava esconder sua tristeza durante os treinos. Vez ou outra Makoto o tocava, fosse pousando a mão em seu ombro ou afagando seus cabelos, como era seu costume. O coração do louro batia mais rápido, desejando poder sentir aqueles toques todos os dias e em vários momentos diferentes.

A necessidade por um novo membro para o clube, contudo, fez com ele esquecesse momentaneamente seus problemas pessoais e se focasse em recrutar o teimoso rapaz de cabelos azuis, que o ignorava sempre que o via. A primeira coisa que Nagisa pensou ao ver Rei foi em como gostaria de surrá-lo e carregá-lo inconsciente para o clube. _Bem, não podemos ter tudo o que queremos!_

Por dias ele não fez nada além de perseguir o rapaz, tentando não utilizar de força para fazê-lo juntar-se à equipe. Seu esforço teve resultados e Rei decidiu fazer parte do clube. O trio tornou-se um quarteto e o louro resolveu dedicar-se totalmente aos treinos, guardando sua primeira decepção amorosa em um lugar especial em seu coração.

Algumas vezes aquele sentimento teimava em mostrar-se vivo, ainda mais quando ele via os olhares que Makoto e Haru trocavam, o entendimento mudo e a compreensão natural que ele mesmo nunca tivera com ninguém. Intimamente Nagisa se questionava quando seria sua vez e se haveria alguém nesse vasto mundo capaz de compreendê-lo e amá-lo.

As mudanças foram gradativas e passaram despercebidas.

Ele dedicou-se aos treinamentos e aos passeios com os amigos, e sua maior preocupação tornou-se Rin e a maneira como o ruivo machucava a tudo e todos. Makoto tornou-se mais dedicado com relação a Haru, entretanto, aquilo já não o incomodava, e ele só percebeu que alguma coisa havia mudado quando o amigo o abraçou depois de um treino.

Eles haviam quebrado um recorde pessoal e Makoto o puxou, envolvendo-o em seus braços fortes e protetores. _Foi naquele instante que eu soube que havia superado meu primeiro amor. _

Os olhos rosados se arregalaram e Nagisa retribuiu o gesto, abraçando-o com força e festejando não somente o recorde, mas o fato de que seu coração não bateu mais rápido ou ele se sentiu estranho próximo ao amigo.

Um problema havia sido solucionado, todavia, outro, aparentemente, estava prestes a começar...

Aconteceu em uma sessão de estudos na casa de Rei.

Os dois estavam na mesma classe e geralmente estudavam juntos para os testes. O rapaz poderia ser um gênio com números e fórmulas, porém, tinha dificuldade com matérias mais humanas e que não requeriam respostas exatas, como Literatura e História.

Havia uma troca mútua de conhecimento e os amigos estavam sentados ao redor da mesinha de centro, repassando as questões que caíram no último teste e tentando deduzir o que poderia ser pedido nas próximas provas.

Eles haviam terminado Literatura e o louro arrastou-se até sua companhia, sentando-se ao seu lado e encarando o caderno. Rei repassou o problema, refazendo-o devagar e explicando como poderia ser solucionado.

Nagisa ouvia a tudo em silêncio, entendendo a lógica por trás da equação e sentindo que aprendia mais com aquele pequeno grupo de estudos do que sentado na sala de aula. Seu olhar ergueu-se momentaneamente, fitando os lábios de Rei. Sua voz era levemente rouca e séria, e as palavras saíam exatas e bem articuladas. Os olhos estavam sempre escondidos atrás da armação vermelha, mas daquele ângulo ele conseguia vê-los como realmente eram: azuis, profundos e incrivelmente bonitos.

O louro entreabriu os lábios e arregalou os olhos, sentindo que respirava manualmente. A voz de sua companhia tornou-se longe e, quando o rapaz retirou os olhos do caderno e o encarou, ele soltou um baixo "Ah!", levando a mão até o peito e apertando o casaco do uniforme.

Seu coração batia absurdamente rápido, como nunca bateu por ninguém, nem mesmo por Makoto. Rei o chamou várias vezes e, ao ouvir o próprio nome, seu rosto tornou-se corado e Nagisa levou as mãos até as bochechas.

Ele estava apaixonado.

**x**

Segundo Amakata-sensei, William Shakespeare afirmou que _"O amor não vê com os olhos, vê com a mente; por isso é alado, é cego e tão potente"_ palavras essas que o louro só foi entender quando tomou conhecimento de seus próprios sentimentos.

O espaço que por anos foi ocupado por Makoto agora pertencia à outra pessoa, mesmo que a situação propriamente dita não houvesse mudado. A única diferença era que Rei não possuía ninguém em seu coração e ele fez questão de perguntar diretamente se o rapaz gostava de alguém ou estava em algum relacionamento.

A resposta foi uma espécie de careta, seguida por um olhar cheio de piedade.

Rei disse que mal tinha tempo para conciliar estudos e treinos, e certamente não saberia como lidar com uma namorada.

Aquilo foi suficiente para Nagisa, no entanto, ao contrário do que viveu com Makoto, ele havia decidido que não cometeria o mesmo erro, uma vez que, surgindo a oportunidade, seus sentimentos seriam declarados, ainda que isso significasse ser rejeitado. Qualquer coisa soava melhor do que amar em silêncio e ver a pessoa de seus sonhos ser feliz ao lado de outra.

A chance, contudo, não aconteceu como o louro esperou. Os dois raramente estavam sozinhos e, quando essas ocasiões aconteciam, eles precisavam se dedicar aos estudos. Visitá-lo tornou-se uma constante naquele último ano, mas havia tanto o que ser feito, que, no final, ele ponderou se não precisaria criar o momento se quisesse que seus sentimentos chegassem ao seu interlocutor.

O dia que Nagisa achou que sua sorte poderia mudar demorou meses para acontecer. Eles foram convidados por algumas garotas da classe para irem ao karaokê, entretanto, Rei era tímido demais para cantar em público e, antes de deixarem o colégio, o amigo mencionou discretamente que iria embora quando chegassem ao karaokê e perguntou o que o louro pretendia fazer. A resposta foi um largo sorriso e ele afirmou que iria com Rei para qualquer lugar.

O centro comercial estava cheio para o horário e as garotas desistiram do karaokê na metade do caminho, desviando o foco para a sorveteria. O rapaz de cabelos azuis achou a ideia bem mais viável e os cinco seguiam juntos pela calçada quando uma das garotas parou de andar e sussurrou alguma coisa para a amiga. Nagisa deixou que seus olhos corressem o entorno e não demorou a ver o motivo de toda aquela observação.

Parados em frente a uma loja de roupas havia dois homens que estavam de mãos dadas. As garotas soltaram gritinhos baixos e ele sentiu-se sorrir, imaginando como seria poder passear daquela forma com aquele que habitou seu coração naquele último ano.

Seus olhos pousaram na pessoa ao lado, achando que talvez aquele fosse o dia que seus sentimentos ganhariam forma.

A vida, todavia, não era tão conveniente...

"Mas que absurdo..." Rei ajeitou os óculos e esboçou uma expressão severa ao afastar-se um pouco da vitrine. "Eles não são belos!"

Nagisa abaixou os olhos no mesmo instante, levando uma mão ao peito e sentindo o coração apertado. Seus lábios menearam um baixo "Até logo", e ele deu meia-volta, afastando-se do grupo com passos largos que se transformaram em uma corrida.

Não era justo.

Não era justo que depois de todos aqueles anos ele houvesse se apaixonado novamente pela pessoa errada. _Eu corri quase o bairro inteiro e cheguei em casa molhado de suor. _As lágrimas, porém, não vieram e o louro entrou em um estado de puro desânimo.

O amigo o ligou naquela noite, questionando a súbita ausência no meio passeio. A resposta, no entanto, não aparentou nada além da mesma alegria habitual, e o louro disse que ficou com dor de barriga e correra para uma farmácia.

O rapaz de cabelos azuis soou preocupado e chegou a perguntar se Nagisa não queria uma visita, cuja resposta foi negativa. Quando a ligação foi desligada, ele deixou-se cair ao chão, abraçando o travesseiro em forma de estrela e ponderando o que faria agora que sabia que não haveria chances de seus sentimentos serem correspondidos. _Eu me esqueci do detalhe mais elementar: somos dois garotos. Eu já deveria saber que as coisas terminariam desse modo..._

A ideia de Kou para o treinamento na praia caiu como uma luva em sua vida.

Havia se passado duas semanas desde o incidente e o louro vivia um dia após o outro, tentando ao máximo esquecer os sentimentos impossíveis que nutria por Rei.

A sugestão do treino o animou, ainda mais com o prospecto de passar alguns dias em um belo lugar. _Talvez uma mudança de ambiente seja favorável. Eu só preciso evitar dividir a mesma tenda que ele._

Se a paisagem por si não fosse suficiente para distraí-lo, ele contava com um novo elemento que vinha lhe incomodando há alguns dias. Havia algo acontecendo entre Makoto e Haru, embora nenhum deles falasse a respeito.

Como amigos eles continuavam os mesmos, fosse no colégio ou durante os treinos. Contudo, sabendo que os dois rapazes eram mais do que meros amigos, Nagisa não conseguia ignorar certos olhares que o capitão do clube de natação esboçava em seu belo rosto.

A desconfiança cresceu em seu peito por dias e tornou-se real quando eles chegaram à praia, mais especificamente quando Amakata-sensei anunciou que o colégio Samezuka também estaria na região.

Ele nunca achou que chegaria o dia em que aconselharia seu primeiro amor sobre relacionamentos. Quando Makoto disse que iria comprar alguma coisa para beber, o louro simplesmente moveu-se, incluindo-se na caminhada.

Eram raros os momentos em que os dois ficavam a sós, visto que, desde que o ruivo retornara, os passeios eram feitos em grupo. _No início éramos somente nós quatro e Kou. Depois veio Rin-chan e ele trouxe Nitori-chan com ele._

O garoto de cabelos acinzentados era extremamente devotado a Rin e sua personalidade divertia-o imensamente. _Ele é o único que é tratado de maneira diferente. Rin-chan grita com todos nós, mas sua voz sempre soa mais baixa e contida perto de Ai-chan, embora os gritos continuem. _

A curta caminhada com Makoto provou sua teoria de que alguma coisa estava errada e uma parte nele sentia-se na obrigação de ser o ombro amigo para aquele que havia significado tanto em seu passado.

"Obrigado por aceitar o treinamento, Mako-chan. Eu sei que não deve ter sido fácil para você." Nagisa recordava-se bem do ano anterior e sabia que não fora simples para seu amigo estar ali mais uma vez.

"Eu não achei justo que todos pagassem por algo que aconteceu unicamente comigo." Makoto esboçou um de seus calorosos meio sorrisos. "E eu já me sinto melhor, então não se preocupe."

_Como eu não me importaria? Por anos você foi a pessoa mais importante em minha vida._ O silêncio que seguiu aquele comentário foi longo. O louro degustava seu suco de morangos, tentando encontrar uma maneira de ajudar, mas sem deixar transparecer que ele _sabia_.

Nagisa não queria tocar na relação alheia, por saber que precisaria encarar seu próprio problema, o que não era algo muito saudável quando estavam em uma ilha quase deserta.

"Sabe, Mako-chan, eu acho que você está se preocupando sem necessidade." Ele arriscou algo genérico. Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que aquele silêncio.

"E-Eu não estou preocupado..."

O capitão perdeu-se em suas palavras. Nagisa sempre achou adorável a maneira como seu amigo era um péssimo mentiroso. _Eu não conseguirei ajudá-lo sendo imparcial. Se eu quiser ser um amigo para Mako-chan precisarei engolir meus medos e aceitar que alguém pode aprender com meu sofrimento._

"'_Não é belo...'_ ele me disse quando fomos naquela sorveteria próxima ao centro comercial." A voz soou severa e Makoto o encarou com o semblante sério. _Eu nunca achei que contaria isso para alguém, ainda mais Mako-chan... _"Havia dois rapazes andando de mãos dadas e eles pararam para admirar uma vitrine de roupas. As garotas que estavam ao nosso lado soltaram gritinhos e começaram a cochichar, e Rei-chan apenas ajeitou os óculos e disse que dois homens juntos não era algo belo de se ver."

Os olhos verdes o encaravam com um misto de curiosidade e pena. Ao decidir abrir seu coração daquele modo, ele já estava preparado para remoer antigos sentimentos e abrir feridas recentes. Uma parte dele não suportava ver seu amigo daquela maneira, sofrendo sozinho e esboçando olhares tristes e cansados.

_O Mako-chan que eu amei e amo não é essa pessoa, e infelizmente existe um limite para o que eu posso fazer por eles. Eu já machuquei Haru-chan uma vez e prometi a mim mesmo que jamais faria isso outra vez. _Ele nunca se perdoou pelas palavras duras que havia dito a Haru quando eram crianças.

"Isso é tão estúpido, Mako-chan! Belo? Quem se importa com esse tipo de coisa. E eles eram bonitos sim! Os dois estavam de mãos dadas, sorrindo e felizes, como não seriam belos? Por serem dois homens? Por que um deles não era uma garota?"

O louro ficou em pé e apertou a latinha em sua mão, desejando que fosse Rei e que pudesse esmagar aquele preconceito tolo com facilidade. _Eu preciso manter a calma. O foco é Mako-chan e não o meu problema idiota. _Ele respirou fundo e se virou, oferecendo um meio sorriso.

"Rin-chan é como um irmão mais novo. Ele pode ter uma personalidade difícil e muitas vezes tudo o que você quer é socá-lo e apertá-lo e..."

A latinha transformou-se no ruivo e Nagisa voltou a amassá-la. Muitas vezes, durante o ano anterior, ele desejou poder socar Rin por certas atitudes, principalmente com relação a Haru.

"Mas ele continua sendo um irmão, entende? Você o ama incondicionalmente e torce por ele, e todas as vezes que estão juntos é como se o tempo não passasse."

"Nagisa..."

"Seja mais confiante, Mako-chan!" _E Haru é completamente apaixonado por você..._

Se incentivar seu primeiro amor não fosse o ápice de seu dia, o que aconteceu em seguida sem dúvidas serviu somente para que ele tivesse certeza de seus sentimentos por Rei.

Os olhos rosados se ergueram e o louro viu o exato momento em que Haru surgiu em seu campo de visão, o rosto corado e a respiração descompassada, provavelmente correndo para chegar ali. _Eu sinto muito, Haru-chan, mas eu vou machucá-lo mais uma vez. Agora, porém, é para o seu próprio bem. _

Nagisa abaixou-se lentamente, o suficiente para que seus lábios tocassem a bochecha esquerda de Makoto. _Ele cheira tão bem. Por quantos anos eu não sonhei poder tocá-lo com meus lábios? Mas hoje não sinto absolutamente nada._

Ele não desviou os olhos de sua companhia, que riu e perguntou sobre o beijo repentino. O louro não viu a expressão no rosto de Haru, entretanto, notou que o amigo simplesmente deu meia-volta e afastou-se correndo. _Eu sinto muito, Haru-chan._

"O que acha de passarmos o restante do dia na cidade? Os treinos só começam amanhã e poderemos passear sem nos preocuparmos com nada!"

A ideia surgiu no meio da conversa e ele achou que talvez aquela fosse a solução para os seus problemas. Nenhum deles estava em seus melhores dias e, talvez, longe da raiz do problema, ambos pudessem pensar de maneira imparcial e retornar com os ânimos mais calmos e decididos.

Nagisa sabia bem que aquele era um passo perigoso, especialmente porque estaria pisando em terreno desconhecido. Haru tinha todos os motivos do mundo para querer mantê-lo afastado e uma parte dele temia que aquilo pudesse ser um problema para a amizade que tinham, todavia, não era justo.

Ver Makoto lutando internamente contra demônios invisíveis o incomodava, ainda que seus sentimentos houvessem mudado. _Eu continuo me preocupando com ele e não há nada que eu não faria por Mako-chan._

O convite foi aceito e ele só precisaria lidar com o anúncio do passeio que, como esperado, não foi tão impassível ou frio. O louro sentiu os olhos pesados de Haru o tempo todo e precisou se esforçar para simplesmente não abrir o jogo e falar o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Makoto deixou a praia em silêncio, os olhos baixos e sem vida, provavelmente chateado consigo mesmo por ter desapontado a pessoa mais importante em sua vida.

Nagisa decidiu se esforçar ainda mais para garantir que aquela tarde fosse a mais divertida possível. O capitão não demorou a entrar no clima e sua animação tornou-se quase palpável quando eles finalmente chegaram ao restaurante.

Há muito tempo os dois não dividiam uma refeição já que, depois que entraram no clube, todas as vezes que saiam juntos Makoto e Haru eram uma coisa só. _Eles provavelmente nem percebem que fazem isso. É tudo tão natural... _

A conversa e o okonomiyaki serviram para alegrar o espírito e, quando deixaram o restaurante, não havia nada a fazer além de aproveitar uma longa tarde entre amigos que adoravam desfrutar a companhia um do outro.

O passeio foi tão agradável que por vários instantes ele esqueceu-se dos problemas que certamente estariam esperando seu retorno. Os dois visitaram exposições de arte e dança, conversaram sobre bobagens e riram como não faziam há muito tempo.

Sem aqueles pesados sentimentos em seu peito o louro pôde aproveitar a amizade do capitão, e foi impossível não sentir que havia perdido muito tempo nutrindo um amor que desde o começo estava fadado ao fracasso. Ele nunca teve chance e agradecia por isso, pois não precisava de mais um drama em sua vida.

O pôr do sol foi assistido em um banco de madeira, um pouco acima do porto. A vista era de tirar o fôlego e dali era possível ver a pequena feira que estava sendo montada.

Porém, pela primeira vez naquela tarde, Nagisa sentiu o peso daquela escolha e o real motivo do passeio o atingiu aos poucos, fazendo-o sentir-se patético, além de desmerecedor da amizade daquele que o havia acompanhado sem saber realmente suas reais intenções.

A verdade era que, no final, eles só estavam ali porque ele era egoísta e genioso demais e ficar ao lado de Rei havia se tornado insuportavelmente penoso. _Eu jamais deveria tê-lo arrastado comigo. Quando retornarmos eu me desculparei com Mako-chan._

"Obrigado por me convidar para dar o passeio, Nagisa. Foi divertido." A voz do capitão do clube de natação roubou sua atenção.

"Não foi?" O louro encarava a paisagem enquanto segurava o picolé de morango em uma das mãos.

"Sim... Nós deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes."

"Vai ser um pouco difícil, quero dizer, sairmos somente nós dois juntos." Ele riu e mordeu seu sorvete. A expressão no rosto de Haru surgiu em sua mente e seu coração tornou-se apertado. "Haru-chan provavelmente ficará triste."

"Haru?" Makoto o encarou confuso. _Ele realmente não percebeu..._

"Haru-chan não gostou da ideia de passarmos a tarde juntos. Ele estava um _pouco_ irritado quando deixamos a praia."

"Não, não estava."

"Ele estava, Mako-chan. Eu acho que Haru-chan estava com ciúme."

"C-Ciúme?" Sua companhia quase engasgou com seu sorvete. Foi adorável.

"Você é realmente denso, Mako-chan!" Nagisa riu, entretanto, não demorou a que o sorriso se tornasse uma fina linha em seus lábios vermelhos. _Eu não faço ideia do que é isso... ter alguém sentindo ciúme de você, implicando com suas companhias e desejando estar ao seu lado. _"Você tem sorte. Haru-chan, apesar de não demonstrar muito bem seus sentimentos, importa-se genuinamente com você."

"Eu sei, nós somos amigos há muito tempo."

"Eu não estava me referindo a isso."

O sorvete havia terminado, mas não existia mais o doce sabor do morango e do creme. O gosto em sua boca era amargo, e ele sentia que talvez aquele passeio houvesse sido um erro. _Não foi justo privar Haru-chan da companhia de Mako-chan. O problema é meu e eu preciso aprender a parar de envolver aqueles que não têm relação alguma com isso. _

Os olhos rosados encararam o palito de madeira e o louro permaneceu alguns segundos em silêncio, pensando que ficaria até mesmo de joelhos se isso significasse que Haru o perdoasse.

"Não é questão de beleza, sabia?" A voz de Makoto o fez desviar os olhos, surpreso por ter passado tanto tempo com seus próprios pensamentos. "Eu acredito que quando duas pessoas realmente se importam uma com a outra beleza não é prioridade. Aqueles dois homens que você viu provavelmente estavam felizes demais para se preocuparem com essas coisas e você deveria fazer o mesmo."

Ele sentiu o coração bater mais rápido a cada palavra e seu olhar estava fixo em sua companhia.

"Você é admirável, Nagisa, e acredito que qualquer um possa ver isso. Não importa se você é um garoto ou uma garota, eu tenho certeza de que qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado teria motivos de sobra para se sentir realmente sortudo."

Por um momento um rápido flashback passou diante de seus olhos.

Todos os momentos que os dois amigos passaram juntos, as lágrimas, as risadas, os abraços e as horas compartilhadas... Seu coração lembrava-se de seu primeiro amor e, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Nagisa soube que teria se apaixonado por Makoto de qualquer maneira, mesmo que tal amor estivesse fadado a nunca tornar-se real. _Ele é tão especial... Você não faz ideia da sorte que tem, Haru-chan!_

"Você é tão adorável, Mako-chan!" Ele abraçou o capitão o mais forte que seus braços permitiram. "Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado..." Seu rosto se ergueu e as bochechas estavam absurdamente coradas. "Eu deveria ter continuado a te amar, Mako-chan, você é o melhor namorado do mundo!"

Naquele momento o louro soube exatamente o que precisaria ser feito.

Makoto riu quando foi agradecido pelo passeio e Nagisa ficou em pé, decidindo que era hora de voltar e encarar sua realidade. Os dois se olharam por um momento e ele agradeceu mentalmente muitas outras vezes.

Palavras jamais seriam capazes de definir o que Nagisa sentiu ao ouvir o discurso daquele que havia ocupado sua mente e coração por tantos anos. _Foi essa gentileza e doçura que me conquistaram e eu me sinto extremamente lisonjeado por ter alguém como ele em minha vida._

Os amigos deixaram o banco e seguiram lado a lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua.

Ele decidiu parar de fugir e naquela noite confessaria seus sentimentos, ainda que isso significasse uma rejeição.

**x**

O último empurrãozinho oferecido ao seu antigo amor foi na escolha das tendas.

Ele sentiu os olhares pesados de Haru, que duraram até o instante em que os quatro amigos se juntaram para decidir quem dormiria com quem.

O louro sabia que dividiria a tenda com Rei e aquele era sem dúvidas seu objetivo, no entanto, também sabia que o moreno precisava de certo incentivo. O modo possessivo com quem Haru marcou seu território foi exatamente o que ele esperava e sua última reação foi apenas um breve aceno antes de seguir para sua própria tenda. _Ou minha própria perdição..._

O rapaz de óculos vermelhos veio logo atrás e, embora aquela fosse a única divisão viável para a situação, seria impossível descrever a maneira como seu coração batia rápido quando ele abaixou-se e entrou.

O interior da tenda parecia ainda menor e imaginar-se naquele limitado espaço ao lado da pessoa que ele amava era quase torturante. _Embora seja excitante. Eu dormi algumas vezes na casa da Rei-chan, mas hoje é diferente. Nós estaremos lado a lado._ Rei fechou a tenda e passou os olhos ao redor, ajeitando os óculos e suspirando.

"Quer escolher o lado onde quer dormir?" O rapaz coçou a nuca. A única iluminação vinha de uma lamparina colocada em uma das extremidades.

"Qualquer lugar está ótimo para mim." Nagisa sentou-se no colchonete mais próximo e abraçou seus joelhos. Seu coração batia forte e ele temia não ter coragem suficiente para tocar naquele assunto.

Rei não pestanejou a escolha, abrindo um pouco mais seu próprio colchonete e ajeitando o que utilizaria como travesseiro. Eles já haviam tomado banho e escovado os dentes, então não existia nada a ser feito além de aproveitar uma não tão confortável noite de sono.

Contudo, o rapaz não deitou ou desejou boa noite; ao invés disso, sentou-se em frente à sua companhia e, quando os olhos azuis se ergueram, eles não demonstravam estar cansados.

"Eu quero saber o que fiz de errado."

As palavras saíram baixas, entretanto, diretas e, apesar de aquela pessoa ser naturalmente séria, havia alguma coisa diferente e os olhos rosados se ergueram demonstrando curiosidade.

"Eu quero saber por que fui negligenciado durante todo o dia por vocês, mas principalmente por _você_, Nagisa-kun. Nós viemos treinar, não é? Então por que não treinamos? Por que você arrastou Makoto-senpai para um passeio e eu, digo, eu e Haru-san ficamos para trás? Não foi justo."

"Nós treinaremos amanhã, Rei-chan." O louro soou despreocupado, todavia, internamente sua reação era outra. _O que é isso? Soa como se Rei-chan estivesse com ciúme..._

"Não iremos. Eu tenho certeza que amanhã você inventará alguma coisa e acabará nadando unicamente com Makoto-senpai e ficaremos para trás outra vez."

"Haru-chan não deve compartilhar desse pens—"

"Sim, ele pensa o mesmo." Rei juntou as sobrancelhas. Ele estava bravo. "Nós conversamos sobre isso e Haru-san comentou que isso acontecia com frequência quando vocês eram crianças."

"O que é isso, Rei-chan?" Nagisa riu nervoso, batendo de leve com a mão no joelho esquerdo do amigo. "Até parece que você ficou com ciúme por me ver com Mako-chan."

Não houve represália ou resposta irritada e cheia de um adorável tsunderismo que somente alguém como Rei poderia oferecer. O rapaz à frente arregalou um pouco os olhos e seus ombros se curvaram à frente em uma visível resignação. Os braços foram cruzados e o louro sentiu a surpresa levar uma coloração rosada às suas bochechas.

"E-Eu não gosto de ser deixado de lado..." A resposta foi dada depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. "Eu não fiz parte do passado de vocês, mas quero acreditar que estamos juntos no presente e continuaremos lado a lado no futuro. Hoje eu me senti... excluído."

Nagisa abaixou os olhos e sorriu para si mesmo.

Ele sabia que seu momento havia chegado e que não poderia deixar aquela tenda até ter se confessado. Porém, uma parte dele estava relutante em mostrar tal nível de sinceridade, exatamente porque as chances de reciprocidade eram nulas.

A rejeição estava do lado de fora, esperando a hora certa para entrar e fazer-se presente. _"Não é belo",_ ecoou por sua mente várias vezes e aquelas palavras provavelmente seriam sua canção de ninar naquela noite.

"Rei-chan..."

Ele ergueu o rosto e exibiu um meio sorriso. Não era de sua personalidade adiar o inevitável, especialmente quando a espera havia sido tão longa. A derrota teria o mesmo gosto e o quanto antes aqueles sentimentos deixassem seu peito, mais rápido seria se recompor.

"Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa e gostaria que me ouvisse com atenção. Não vai ser algo que você _quer_ escutar, mas peço do fundo do meu coração que me ouça."

"S-Sim..." O rapaz ajeitou-se melhor e juntou as sobrancelhas. A tensão que emanava de seu corpo era quase tangível.

"Eu pensei bastante em como diria o que pretendo dizer, criando cenários mentais e oportunidades que só poderiam acontecer dentro da minha cabeça. O que eu vou falar não será _bonito_ e eu já sei a sua opinião sobre esse assunto, mas não quero passar novamente por uma experiência ruim." O louro umedeceu os lábios e sentiu seu rosto tornar-se quente. "Eu estou apaixonado por você, Rei-chan."

Ele esperava as sobrancelhas juntas e os olhos surpresos, assim como antecipou que seu interlocutor entreabriria a boca e tentaria, em vão, responder imediatamente àquele tipo de confissão, portanto, as reações que aconteciam diante de seus olhos não poderiam conseguir outra reação além da surpresa.

Nagisa sentiu-se leve no instante em que as palavras deixaram seus lábios e só o que restava era escutar a rejeição e tudo estaria terminado. _Sem mais sofrimentos ou dúvidas._ _Eu aprenderei a amá-lo como amigo. Eu fiz isso com Mako-chan e sei que posso fazer mais uma vez._

"E-Eu não sei o que dizer..." O amigo ajeitou os óculos, visivelmente desconcertado com a situação.

"Apenas diga que aprecia minha amizade e espera que possamos permanecer amigos." Ele riu. "Eu odiaria perder sua amizade por causa disso."

"N-Não é isso," Rei engoliu seco, "eu... _não_ quero rejeitá-lo."

_O quê...?_ A chama da lamparina dançou e as sombras na tenda moveram-se.

Nenhum dos dois presentes disse nada, embora estivessem olhando um diretamente para o outro.

Seu coração batia forte e ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que deveria fazer. _Do que ele está falando? Ele deveria me rejeitar oficialmente e eu dormiria fungando e abraçado ao meu travesseiro..._ As mãos pousaram sobre o colchonete e o louro inclinou-se um pouco à frente. _Eu preciso ouvir tudo._

"Eu não te entendo, Rei-chan." Sua expressão tornou-se séria. Ele havia juntado coragem depois de quase um ano e recebia uma brincadeira como resposta? "Eu sei que você não é gay... você mesmo disse que dois homens juntos não é algo belo de se ver."

"E-Eu não sou gay!" As bochechas coraram àquele comentário. "Mas eu nunca disse nada sobre beleza entre dois homens."

"Você está me irritando, Rei-chan..." Nagisa só precisou esticar a mão para agarrar o colarinho da camiseta listrada, puxando-a para perto e fazendo com que ficassem próximos. _Agora eu estou realmente bravo._ "Eu ouvi o que você disse naquela tarde quando estávamos indo à sorveteria. Você viu os dois homens de mãos dadas em frente à loja e disse que eles não eram belos."

A expressão no rosto do rapaz mudou e ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se fizesse grande esforço mental para se lembrar de tal acontecimento. As lembranças chegaram aos poucos e, ao final, Nagisa sentiu seu pulso ser segurado, soltando-o da camiseta e ajeitando a peça de maneira desinteressada.

"Eu não estava me referindo aos dois homens." Rei suspirou. "Eu estava falando sobre um par de tênis na vitrine. Eu me lembro desse dia e minhas palavras exatas foram 'Não são belos... ' eu nunca disse que estava me referindo ao casal."

"Você está tentando me provocar, Rei?" A veia em sua testa começava a palpitar. Aquele lado ele geralmente mostrava para as irmãs e nem mesmo Makoto o havia visto tão sério.

"Não, eu estou sendo totalmente sincero." A resposta foi dada com a voz um pouco mais alta e uma pitada de desespero. "C-Como você pode pensar dessa forma? Seria totalmente contraditório e impensado se eu falasse tal coisa quando temos um exemplo tão próximo!"

"O quê...?" As sobrancelhas se juntaram e os olhos rosados se apertaram. _Do que ele está falando?_

"M-Makoto-senpai e Ha-Haru-san... eles estão... _juntos_, não?"

Por um instante o louro não soube o que responder. Em segundos Rei havia negado duas semanas de angústias e ele se recusava a acreditar que sofrera sem motivo algum.

Seus olhos permaneceram sérios, até seu corpo retornar ao lugar e seus braços se cruzarem. Os dois amigos se olharam e um baixo suspiro cortou seus lábios, como sinal de derrota.

"Sim, eles estão." A verdade pareceu o mais óbvio a ser dito, apesar de ele não gostar de falar sobre aqueles que não estavam presentes.

"E-Eu sabia..." O rapaz ofereceu um meio sorriso.

"Você viu alguma coisa, não? Provavelmente um beijo."

"Mais ou menos, embora eu já desconfiasse."

Rei não parecia tímido ao tratar daquele assunto. As palavras soavam naturais, como se ele houvesse pensado sobre o assunto. Intimamente Nagisa evitava deixar-se iludir, porque, para todos os efeitos, a sua resposta não poderia ser diferente de uma rejeição.

"Eu deduzi pela maneira como eles se tratam. Makoto-senpai é atencioso e gentil com todos, mas sempre tratou Haru-san de maneira diferente. Haru-san, por sua vez, só esboça qualquer reação com relação a Makoto-senpai. Se pensarmos sobre isso esta conversa é extremamente redundante."

"Não é redundante, pelo menos para mim." Ele sentiu-se corar. Aquela conversa significava _tudo_. "Eu quero que seja claro, Rei-chan, e, se for me rejeitar, que faça isso sem deixar margem para qualquer dúvida."

"Eu não posso." O amigo ajeitou os óculos. "Porque eu sinto que se for uma rejeição a deixar meus lábios eu estarei fadado ao arrependimento."

"Então você está dizendo que gosta de mim?" _Não tente soar confiante..._

"T-Talvez..." Rei adiantou-se ao ver os olhos rosados se apertarem. "E-Eu quero dizer que, quando eu te vi com Makoto-senpai, nesta tarde, eu não gostei. Eu não gostei de ser deixado para trás e pensar que fui trocado, e imaginar vocês tendo um _encontro_ juntos..."

"Não foi um encontro!" A resposta foi automática. Seu bom humor havia retornado. "Nós não andamos de mãos dadas ou tiramos fotos juntos; não nos beijamos atrás de uma árvore e certamente não nos tocamos... aqui e ali, você _sabe_... _definitivamente_ não foi um encontro!"

"Essa é a sua visão de encontros?" Algo no tom de voz denunciou certo sarcasmo, que foi recebido com um tapa de leve do lado direito da cabeça.

"Como eu dizia, eu e Mako-chan somos somente bons amigos e, ainda que você não ache belo, e eu você seríamos um casal incrivelmente bonito!"

"V-Você talvez esteja certo." Rei ajeitou os cabelos no local onde havia recebido o tapa. "Você é uma pessoa muito atraente."

"Eh...?"

A reação aconteceu por partes. Primeiro seus olhos se arregalaram, brilhantes e sonhadores; segundo, os lábios se entreabriram, gaguejando palavras desconexas e que não faziam sentido nem mesmo para ele; e, terceiro, seu rosto tornou-se tão vermelho que não houve nenhuma alternativa além de tentar escondê-lo e o _local_ escolhido foi o peito da pessoa que fazia sua vida muito mais colorida e feliz.

O louro jogou-se contra o amigo, ocultando a face no sedutor espaço entre o ombro e o rosto. Rei caiu para trás, suspirando ao encarar o teto da tenda, mas sem reclamar do peso sobre seu corpo.

"Eu sei que deveria oferecer uma resposta firme e direta, ainda mais quando você juntou coragem para se confessar, mas eu não consigo." A voz que ecoava fazia o corpo de Nagisa vibrar. "Porque desde que descobri que Makoto-senpai e Haru-san são um casal eu não consegui para de pensar que, se por ventura eu gostasse de alguém do mesmo sexo, essa pessoa definitivamente seria você, Nagisa-kun."

"Você é tão cruel, Rei-chan," ele riu enquanto suas mãos apertavam a camiseta embaixo de seu peito. O calor da pele e a proximidade só haviam acontecido em seus sonhos mais íntimos. "Mas eu também posso ser cruel, sabia? Eu posso pedir por uma chance e você não terá o direito de negar."

"É mesmo?" A risada foi baixa.

"A véspera de Natal..." O louro tentava ao máximo deixar que sua voz soasse normal, sem o nervosismo que fazia com que seus dentes se encontrassem com força e seu estômago desse voltas. "Até a véspera de Natal você será meu namorado e, então... você me dirá se quer continuar."

"Hm..." Sua companhia ponderou suas escolhas. Cada segundo pareceu muito mais longo do que o necessário. "Um mês?"

"Um mês..."

"Soa plausível."

"N-Não é?" Ele levantou-se, no entanto, permaneceu sobre o colo de Rei, que se inclinou e sentou-se assim que foi possível. "Você não pode voltar atrás em sua palavra, entendeu? Um mês é um mês! Nós vamos a encontros, e daremos as mãos quando ninguém estiver por perto, e tiraremos fotos e dividiremos sorvetes e..." suas mãos tocaram o rosto daquele que nos últimos doze meses foi o responsável por tirar seu sono durante as noites e perturbar seu espírito. Ele curvou-se um pouco e expressou um meio sorriso "... e beijos, porque eu amo beijos."

Em suas fantasias eles trocavam longos e eufóricos beijos, que constantemente funcionavam como as melhores preliminares. Obviamente em sua mente ambos já haviam feito muito mais do que compartilhar saliva, contudo, para alguém que entrara naquela tenda com a rejeição como certa, ele ficaria feliz com qualquer mudança naquele triste destino.

O amigo, inicialmente, permaneceu imóvel, mas tudo o que Nagisa precisou foi um pouco de persuasão e uma audaciosa mão que tocou a cintura por debaixo da camiseta. A boca de Rei abriu-se devagar, recebendo a língua e intensificando a carícia.

O beijo foi o mais longo que ele havia trocado. Sua experiência naquele campo da vida se limitava a uma garota e um garoto, os dois de sua escola prévia e que, embora soasse frio e distante, serviram apenas como meros testes. _Na época eu só tinha Mako-chan em meu coração e quis provar a mim mesmo que conseguiria esquecê-lo. Meu primeiro beijo foi com uma garota dois anos mais velha e o segundo com um colega de classe. _

As tentativas não mudaram seus sentimentos, entretanto, não foram perdidas. Os lábios da garota tinham gosto de amora e sentir os seios grandes contra o seu peitoral foi um bônus agradável; o colega de classe, todavia, possuía mais paixão e a carícia foi acompanhada por um empurrão contra a parede do colégio e duas mãos ousadas que apertaram seu quadril.

Seu sangue subiu naquele instante e ele surpreendeu-se ao perceber que preferia ser um pouco _forçado_ a fazer as coisas. _E mesmo assim eu só consegui imaginar Mako-chan... ele era tudo o que eu pensava._

"V-Você disse que gosta de beijos..." A voz era apenas um fio e, apesar de tentar iniciar um diálogo, seus lábios ainda estavam presos ao beijo.

"Sim..."

"Você deve ter beijado muitas pessoas..."

"Não, mas nós nos beijamos todas as noites desde o ano passado e eu me tornei muito bom nisso." Nagisa surpreendeu-se ao sentir-se virado e suas bochechas coraram. Ele _definitivamente_ apreciava aquele tipo de pressão.

"Do que você está falando?"

"Eu te beijo todas as noites antes de dormir, Rei-chan," a mão direita tocou o rosto que estava distante alguns centímetros, deixando que as pontas de seus dedos sentissem o calor da pele, "nós fazemos _outras_ coisas em minhas fantasias, mas acho que ainda está cedo para falar sobre isso, nee?" Uma breve coloração rosada pintou as bochechas do rapaz que estava por cima. "Eu tenho um mês, certo? Um mês para fazer o que eu quiser, hm?"

"S-Sim..." Havia dúvida daquela afirmativa.

Ele abriu um largo sorriso, puxando Rei para outro beijo.

Naquela noite, sono e descanso tornaram-se irrelevantes e os dois amigos passaram horas perdidos em longos beijos e carícias comportadas. Por várias vezes o louro ansiou por um toque mais ousado, mas sabia que seria exigir demais e ele certamente não brincaria com a sorte.

Ambos voltaram a conversar em determinado momento e Nagisa sentiu-se mais confiante em explicar seus sentimentos, que foram ouvidos com atenção e até mesmo agradecidos por um envergonhado Rei, afirmando não entender como havia gerado tais sentimentos, porém, sentia-se lisonjeado por ser o interesse amoroso de alguém como ele.

Os dois amigos dormiram lado a lado e em determinado momento da madrugada Nagisa acordou ao ouvir um barulho vindo de fora, deduzindo ser Makoto e Haru. Os olhos rosados se ergueram e ele corou ao notar que esteve dormindo com o rosto afundado no peito de Rei. _Hoje deve ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida, _o louro fitou sua inconsciente companhia e voltou a fechar os olhos, acomodando-se melhor e sorrindo, _não, ainda não. Se Rei aceitar meus sentimentos, a véspera de Natal será o dia mais feliz da minha vida._

**x**

O despertador na manhã seguinte foi Kou.

A garota pareceu surpresa por vê-los dormindo até tão tarde e o sermão que escutaram serviu para afastar qualquer resquício de sono, ainda que Nagisa só houvesse acordado realmente depois de um rápido banho no vestiário localizado ao lado da praia.

O café da manhã foi uma tigela de arroz e sopa miso trazida diretamente de uma loja de conveniência e sem o delicioso sabor caseiro, mas que teria de ser engolida ou seus corpos não aguentariam o treinamento daquele dia.

Rei bocejou várias vezes à medida que comia e o mesmo se aplicou a Makoto e Haru, que pareciam cansados, ainda que felizes. Kou repassou o treinamento, no entanto, ao final, o moreno anunciou que não participaria do treino naquele dia por se sentir indisposto.

A notícia pegou a todos de surpresa, com exceção de Makoto, que coçou a nuca e desviou os olhos. Nagisa entendeu automaticamente o que havia acontecido e gargalhou alto ao perceber que aquela viagem havia sido produtiva de várias maneiras diferentes.

O capitão do clube de natação foi o responsável por iniciar o aquecimento e Rei parecia extremamente animado, contando com a possibilidade de que Rin pudesse aparecer mais uma vez, o que significava um treino direto com aquele que compartilhava sua modalidade.

Nagisa, por sua vez, parou na metade do aquecimento e fez sinal para que os dois amigos continuassem. Seus passos o levaram até Haru, que estava sentado na areia e abraçado aos joelhos.

"Não vai treinar?" Os olhos azuis estavam na água e era claro o modo como ele lutava para não mergulhar.

"Sim, em alguns minutos." O louro sentou-se e cobriu parte do rosto com a mão esquerda. O reflexo do sol na água era uma bela combinação, contudo, seus olhos eram sensíveis e não suportavam a exposição prolongada à claridade. "Eu queria falar com você a sós e deduzi que este será o único momento."

A atenção de Haru mudou completamente e ele o encarou, esperando o que viria em seguida.

Nagisa precisou de alguns segundos para ter coragem de começar, principalmente porque uma das razões para aquela conversa era um pedido de desculpas que, infelizmente, estava alguns anos atrasado.

"Eu quero me desculpar por algumas coisas, especialmente por ontem. Eu sei que você não gostou de eu ter carregado Mako-chan para o passeio."

"Eu não me importei." Haru entrou na defensiva, entretanto, o que seus lábios proferiam não condizia com seu olhar pesado.

"Certo..." Ele não abusaria da sorte. Aquele era um momento especial, porque significava virar a página mais importante de sua vida. "E eu quero me desculpar também por algo que fiz quando éramos crianças. Há muito tempo eu venho tomando coragem para isso."

"Não há necessidade para remoer o passado, Nagisa." Os olhos azuis se desviaram e naquele instante ficou evidente que Haru sabia muito bem qual era o assunto.

"Você poderia, por favor, deixar que eu me desculpe propriamente, Haru-chan?"

"Desculpe..."

"Naquele dia, quando eu disse que gostava do Mako-chan, eu não menti, porém, eu fui cruel em falar aquilo exatamente para você. Eu sabia que você gostava dele..."

Nagisa mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ele nunca havia se perdoado totalmente por aquilo; a dor no rosto do amigo o assombrou por muito tempo. Foi baixo e sujo e, ao chegar a sua casa naquele dia, as lágrimas caíram até a hora de dormir, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Haru não respondeu de imediato, voltando a encarar o mar.

Rei e Makoto começaram o treino e haviam nadado até se tornarem meros pontos no meio da água. Os lábios se repuxaram em um meio sorriso e os olhos azuis pousaram em sua companhia.

"Não há necessidade de você se desculpar, porque eu não achei que foi cruel da sua parte. Na verdade, se não fosse por suas palavras eu talvez nunca tivesse juntado coragem para assumir o que eu sentia." Haru não parecia confortável em falar sobre aquilo, todavia, continuou. "O que você me disse naquele dia me ajudou a aceitar meus próprios sentimentos e, eventualmente, não temer demonstrá-lo. Eu tenho certeza de que se não tivéssemos tido aquela conversa eu não estaria aqui hoje."

"Permita-me discordar disso, Haru-chan," ele sorriu, "eu acredito que Mako-chan teria feito o impossível para conquistá-lo, pois desde sempre ele só teve olhos para você."

O comentário fez Haru corar e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram. Nagisa riu, dando dois tapas leves nas costas do amigo e sentindo-se melhor após se desculpar. _Eu finalmente tirei isso do meu peito, e agora sinto que posso encarar Haru-chan sem receios._

"Você falou com ele?"

"Huh?"

"Você falou com Rei?"

"Ah..." Ele gaguejou, surpreso por receber uma pergunta tão direta e com tal seriedade. A resposta foi um menear de cabeça, acompanhado por um meio sorriso. "Rei-chan me deu uma chance, o que é muito mais do que eu mereço."

"Você não deveria dizer essas coisas," Haru não pareceu feliz com o que escutara, "depreciando-se desse jeito. Você deveria ter mais confiança, Nagisa, em você e em Rei, porque sei que ele jamais teria te dado uma resposta por obrigação e de modo irresponsável."

As palavras de Makoto retornaram à sua mente e ele riu ao notar como seus amigos eram semelhantes. A maneira de pensar, de falar, de vestir-se e até mesmo se portar parecia ter sido adquirida com anos de convivência.

_Eu imagino se isso acontecerá comigo também... se algum dia eu terei um pouco do Rei-chan em mim, e se serei capaz de passar um pouco do que sou para ele._ O pensamento o fez corar e serviu de incentivo para que ele desse o seu melhor naquelas quatro semanas que estariam por vir.

Seu corpo colocou-se de pé, as mãos bateram a areia de seu calção, e, em seguida, deram um tapa leve em ambas as bochechas para demonstrar confiança e decisão. Os olhos se abaixaram e Nagisa ofereceu um largo sorriso, espreguiçando-se e decidindo que era hora de juntar-se aos outros amigos.

"Boa sorte, Nagisa," Haru disse baixo, recebendo um sinal de vitória como resposta.

Ele correu na direção do mar, mergulhando quando a água atingiu suas coxas.

Aquele mês seria decisivo e Nagisa teria de dar o seu melhor se quisesse que aquelas quatro semanas fossem o início do seu final feliz, uma vez que, se em seu passado sempre foi Makoto, ele tinha absoluta certeza de que seu futuro seria sempre Rei.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Primeiro spinoff postado!

Como prometido, esta é a versão do Nagisa para os acontecimentos da fanfic "Drowning in you". Achei importante colocar uma espécie de prólogo no início do capítulo, para que os leitores entendessem a magnitude dos sentimentos dele pelo Makoto.

Particularmente gostei bastante de escrever a fanfic, porque sempre achei que personagens alegres e easygoing como o Nagisa, e tantos outros, são aqueles com sentimentos mais profundos. O começo da história saiu nostálgica e triste como eu queria, e, sim, fiquei de coração partido por partir o coração do Nagisa :(

Como devem ter percebido eu terminei a fanfic sem uma resposta clara e obviamente isso foi proposital, visto que não deixo pontas soltas. A decisão para isso foi que, aos mais atentos, eu mencionei que o Rei daria a resposta na véspera de Natal. Meus leitores mais antigos já devem ter entendido o que isso significa! A resposta do Rei será postada no dia 24/12, como um dos especiais de final de ano.

Se por ventura eu precisar adiar um pouco a postagem dos especiais eu deixarei um aviso no profile. Por enquanto está tudo indo como planejado, mas sou a rainha dos imprevistos!

Com relação ao segundo spinoff, a fanfic Rin x Nitori, ela será postada dia 29/11, sexta-feira (:

Obrigada por lerem mais um projeto meu neste fandom!


End file.
